


The concert tickets

by prettyboyjm



Series: NCT Smut [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyjm/pseuds/prettyboyjm
Summary: Jaehyun needs to get some fresh air after a argument with his parents.He decides to hang out with his best friend Ten and the night ended up being quite interesting.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: NCT Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160924
Kudos: 3





	The concert tickets

Jaehyun was sitting in his room. Annoyed at the fact his parents didn't let him go to the concert he had saved up for. He decided he needed some fresh air, so he texted his bestfriend Ten to meet him at the park in 10 minutes.  
He quickly gets dressed in black jeans with a few rips, black blouse, New Rock shoes, A nice leather belt and his black leather jacket.  
He then headed outside walking quickly to the park. A couple minutes later a nearly invisible in the dark Ten appears. He's wearing all black as well hiding his identity with a mouth mask and a hat on.  
His black skinny jeans shape his body perfectly and the black hoodie on top makes him look so small. As he is of course.  
"Whats up?" Ten asks. "I just needed some fresh air. You know the deal by now" Jaehyun replied and chuckled at the end. "Ah yea. Been there done that. So what do you wanna do tonight?" Ten asks again. "I honestly don't know" Jaehyun replies while lighting up his cigarette.  
He offers Ten one and Ten accepts. They're sitting on the park bench, smoking a cigarette. Ten sighs and says "This won't do. Let's go to my place and watch a movie or play some dumb games. Whatever you want." Jaehyun nods and throws his cigarette bud on the ground and follows Ten.  
About 7 minutes later they arrive at Tens apartment. It's a mess as always. "You know how much i hate it when your room is a mess. It makes me want to clean up." Jaehyun says before grabbing some of Ten's clothes putting th  
em in the bin. "That's better. At least we can walk around without nearly breaking our necks." Jaehyun says making Ten chuckle.  
Ten goes to sit down on the couch turning on the tv. "So what is it? Games or a movie?" Ten asks. "You choose." Jaehyun says and winks making Ten slightly blush. Ten has had a small crush on Jaehyun for a couple months now.  
He also knows that Jaehyun is straighter than a dry noodle, so he would never have a chance. He still tries tho because as they say "Noodles are straight until they're wet" He turns on a korean movie called Silenced. Ten has seen it about 3 times already but Jaehyun hasnt seen it yet.  
"Oh snacks! What would you like?" Ten asks. "Whatever you have. I'm honestly glad to not be home, so I'm fine with anything." Jaehyun replies and Ten heads out to the kitchen. A couple minutes later he returns with a bowl of popcorn ontop of a bowl of chips. In his other hand hes holding a bottle of soju. Ten places them on the table infront of the tv and heads back to the kitchen.  
He then returns with more bottles of soju and both his arms and hoodie are filled with cans of beer. "You know what. Lets play a drinking game instead. Could really take your mind away from the home situation." Ten says with a smirk on his face. "Lets start with you taking off your jacket. You're inside, you know the rules by now. Also shoes inside?" Jaehyun takes off his jacket and shoes.  
"Sorry forgot to do all that because not breaking my neck over your dirty laundry was more important to me." Ten chuckles and opens the first soju bottle. "You pour and I'll turn on some music." Ten turns off the movie and turns on a playlist they made together. Jaehyun hands Ten a glass and says. "Never have I ever confessed to liking my best friend" Ten sighs and takes a sip.  
"Okay my turn. Never have I ever lead on a person simply because I liked the attention." They both take a sip. Jaehyun looks at Ten a bit shocked but also impressed. "Never knew you had it in you. Anyways, Never have I ever skinny dipped at a party" Both of them again take a sip. "Never have I ever hurt someones heart" Ten says and both again take a sip. Ten can feel his cheeks turn red.  
"Never have I ever been passed out drunk after two glasses of bacardi cola" Jaehyun says and chuckles. Ten sighs and takes a sip.  
Several rounds of never have I ever passed and they begin to do a stripping game. "Why did you want to.. uhm.. do this again?" Ten asks slurring his words since hes a bit tipsy. "To see you struggle" Jaehyun replies with the biggest smirk on his face. Ten chuckles and says "So whats the plan? We try to guess songs? The one that fails has to take a sip AND strip a part of his clothes?"  
Jaehyun nods "Thats exactly what I was planning on doing" Jaehyun says with a chuckle. "Since I wanted to do this, you may have the first turn. Goodluck." Jaehyun says handing the phone to Ten with a wink. Ten turns on "I Get tired" By Q. Ten gives Jaehyun 30 seconds to guess the song. "What is this? I've honestly never heard it? I thought I knew all of the songs you knew?" Jaehyun says and removes his belt.  
Jaehyun grabs the phone from Ten's hands and turns on "You're all I want" by Cigarettes after sex. "I hate you. I honestly hate you" Ten says removing his hoodie and revealing his tanktop underneath. "It was cold leave me alone." Ten says before giving Jaehyun the chance to comment on it.  
A couple rounds later and both of them are shirtless. Except Ten is only left in his boxers. Jaehyun looks at him licking his lips. Ten looks gorgeous. The red cheeks, the smile on his face, the way he is enjoying the music. At that moment Jaehyun realized he wasn't as sober anymore. "Uh.. I-I have to go." Jaehyun stutters and quickly grabs his clothes. "Wait!" Ten says wanting to turn around Jaehyun. Jaehyun turns around and accidentally meets Ten's lips with his.  
He pulls away. Why did he enjoy it? "Oh.. Sorry haha" Ten says smiling like a idiot. A idiot that has been Jaehyuns best friend for years. A idiot that gave Jaehyun butterflies. Jaehyun sighs and drops his clothes. He pulls Ten in for a kiss. A regular kiss wont do, Jaehyun realized. He then asks for permission with his tongue. Ten's mouth allows their tongues to meet. Making out. Jaehyun lifts up Ten causing him to wrap his body around Jaehyuns mascular body. Jaehyun throws Ten onto the bed.  
He quickly removes his pants and starts kissing down his chest. He removes Ten's boxers revealing his hard dick. Jaehyun smirks and softly licks the tip. He enjoys seeing the smaller boy struggle to not move all over. Jaehyun begins sucking Ten. He can feel Tens hard warm dick inside of him. Throbbing inside his mouth. Ten moans louder and louder. Jaehyun takes Ten's dick out of his mouth and removes his own underwear. He lifts up Ten's legs and inserts his hard dick inside of Ten's tight anus.  
Ten's anus fits perfectly around Jaehyuns hard dick. The warmth that radiated of them is almost as if they captured the heat of the sahara inside of the room. Jaehyun starts moving faster. Pushing faster and harder. Each time he feels himself lose it more. He doesn't stop pushing himself into the smaller boy. Jaehyuns thoughts start to fade away. He finally starts to moan as well. "F-fuck" Jaehyun moans underneath his breath. "I-I'm close" Ten murmers under his breath. "Oh are you?" Jaehyun says with the biggest smirk.  
Jaehyun speeds up again. Pushing himself harder and faster into Ten's anus. "AH FUCK" Jaehyun moans out loudly as he comes inside of Ten. "Oh my god" Ten says as Jaehyun lays next to him "I truly never expected this day to be real" Ten says. Jaehyun lifts Ten's head placing it onto his bicep. They cuddle for a couple hours before both falling asleep.


End file.
